Wedding Crasher
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony come forward now or forever hold your piece." "I have four reasons." A low baritone spoke up from the crowd. "And it only took me five seconds to find them." Sherlock crashes Johns wedding. Johnlock


**TheDarkestShinobi: **Review! Enjoy! Read! Well, not in that order, but yeah! Not sure if this will be continued or not yet.

**Start:**

The church was gothic in style, and the pews were decently filled with people on both sides of the couple. He wouldn't say family because they wouldn't be one. The bride had walked up the aisle a while ago, so no one noticed him walking forward from the back of the church adjusting his suit.

He made a note to thank Mycroft for this heads up.

The priest looked from John to his fiancée before over the crowd. "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony come forward now or forever hold your piece."

"I have four reasons." A low baritone spoke up from the crowd. "And it only took me five seconds to find them."

John knows that voice and it made his heart stop before fluttering. It couldn't be. He let go of Mary's hands and turned to see Sherlock walking down the aisle in a crisp black tux. He briefly thought that wasn't fair. You weren't supposed to outdo the bride and groom. Mary turned to look as well, not recognizing the voice or that there could possibly be four reasons why she shouldn't marry John. John's knees buckled at the sight of the other alive and well. He uses a pillar in the church to stay upright as he starts breathing fasted. The priest is in shock, he says it every wedding but no one has actually done that before.

John's voice escapes him and yells the other's name and it's a voice filled with pain and love and Sherlock knows he has to apologize and explain but first, he has to stop this madness.

"Five reasons now." He starts in his cold calculating tone and wonders if John would think this was brilliant if it weren't interrupting his wedding. "The first is in John's reaction just now, tell me, with honesty, that anything you can do could ever affect him like that and I'll leave." Sherlock continued walking up the aisle and Ms. Hudson let out a small sound of excitement. Her neighbor nudged her and they both shared a look. "Otherwise, you won't ever convince me he loves you enough to marry you."

He's alive! The two of them! She's definitely going to have married ones too!

"Second reason is that she's cheating." She's in such shock that she doesn't stop him from lifting her hand to turn it over "with two different men." She snatches her hand back but doesn't deny it. The priest pulls his head back as John sinks against the pillar; his life is crumbling right now. He runs a hand over his face. "And then you invite one of them to your wedding." He points to an area in the crowd and she turns pale.

"Three. You've been dieting for months" he says scathingly "and haven't lost a pound because late at night you watch soap operas with chocolate and want that passion because you're not happy with John." He lifts his hands up spread wide. "Here's your drama." Her knees buckled as she swallowed. Her eyes look to John who looks so torn that he can't even be angry.

"Fourth is the crease over John's forehead, the one that only exists when his nightmares are acting up. Not only are you not helping them, I doubt you noticed. I saw it from over 20 feet away and you can't tell being in the same bed." He scoffs and shakes his head in derision. "And you were going to proclaim to the world that you are going to have and hold this man forever. You shouldn't be so lucky."

"Five is this ridiculous dress." John can't believe it. Sherlock was here tearing his life down, again. Mary was lying and cheating. "You're obviously uncomfortable it in, but it's not the dress so much as this wedding. Tell me, how long before you divorced him?" John felt his heart drop. "Five years? That way you could take advantage of spousal support from John's new job at the St. Bart's?"

She managed to keep her composure until she heard the priest slam the Bible shut with finality; then she turned and ran.

Sherlock watched her go with smugness. When she was out of the doors he turned towards John. His face betrayed him as he watched John. This was his everything. He had hoped John was able to accept and forgive because these last years have been nothing without him. John was his best; his only and he wouldn't be able to stand if John sent him away or if John left him. He was scared.

"John." His voice was soft and caring now as he addressed the man frozen against the edge of the church. John's breaths are in pieces and Sherlock closes his eyes in resignation. He was too late, he had done this wrong.

"You-ou always chase my dates away." John says around his sobs and Sherlock's eyes open wide with hope. "Without fail." There is a hint of a smile in John's sadness and that's more than John could have hoped for. John pushed up against the wall as Sherlock ran the few steps towards him. As soon as Sherlock was close enough John lunged into Sherlock's arms. Without hesitation Sherlock hugs him back tightly, one hand holding John's head against his chest and the other wrapped around his back.

"You bloody bastard!" John shouts into his chest as he hugs him tighter. "You sodding prick," Sherlock pulls the other closer; he'll take anything and everything for a second chance. "I hate you" John's fingers dig into his back and Sherlock takes nothing but comfort in that. "I hate you so much." John won't let him go; Sherlock didn't think he'd ever be able to. The church was split, half of them furious and the other ready to cheer.

"One," he started before pausing and collecting himself to restart. "It was just one more miracle for you, John." Sherlock spoke into the other's hair and felt John's body shudder. "Three years. Three bloody years, Sherlock."

"I didn't think it would take that long. John," his voice was pleading "I came as soon as I could." He knew John would ask for more, but not now.

"Thank goodness." John finally pulled back slightly to look up into the face he could never forget. He flushes as he remembers Sherlock's words.

"I'm going to kiss you now." John says as a warning; Sherlock smiles.

"That was rather obvious" Sherlock murmurs as they bring their lips together.

Mrs. Hudson squeals as she jumps up from her chair seeing her boys together. Stamford flat out claps, and isn't surprised when others join him.

**End: **Thoughts?


End file.
